Touched
by ranchan-akari
Summary: OC and Draco. Please don't kill me. Just read and Review. Thanks. DISCONTINUED!for sure
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer- I don't own this  
  
"Mei! We can't go right now! Your mother said that we have to get home by 7! Mei! Are you listening?"  
Mei sighed. She says that my mother wants me back by 7, thought Mei slightly amused, but yet she still follows me. Is that weird or what?  
"Mei! Listen to me! I'm talking to you!"  
Once again Mei sighed. "Look, Lia. We both know that you what to go see The Pond by moonlight as much as I do. So why don't you stop wasting your breath lecturing me and instead use your breath to walk faster?"  
Lia stopped, speechless. And then she burst out, "Why, you- ! You knew that I wanted to go see The Pond but yet you didn't stop me from lecturing you? And when you do stop me, it's about the time that I feel like I'm going to drop dead from lack of air? Why you little- ! I'm going to get you!"  
That was all the warning that Mei got before Lia started to run at her full speed. Mei started to run for her life. She knew that Lia was on the track team and was the fastest in city on both long distances and short distances. But yet Mei still could evade the hands of Lia because she also had an impressive record. She was the best martial artist in their state! She was good enough to be able to do high-level ki attacks.  
Usually, people didn't see Mei as Lia did now, but that was because Lia had been able to get through Mei's shell. Still though, if you were in school and saw her when she was not with Lia, you wouldn't be able to talk to her because she would just turn her back on you and if you just looked at her without Lia around, all you would see would be a never smiling face and ice cold eyes. The only time she would react besides when she was with Lia, was if you challenged her. She would fight with you, but would stop immediately after you recognize that you lost or when you black out or something. But she would never hurt a person if not necessary. The smart people that fight her and when she ended the fight before they blacked out knew that she was actually a nice person under that icy exterior.  
Anyways back to the story.  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Stop Lia! STOOOOOOOPPPPPP!" Mei yelled out as they reached the pond. Alas, though Lia did stop, it was enough for her to not fall in the pond, but Mei was not that fortunate. KER-SPLASHHHHHHHH! In went Mei. Just as Mei touched the water, a brilliant light filled the little clearing where the pond was. Momentarily, both Mei and Lia were blinded. Though if they weren't, they would have seen a beautiful woman with elegant white wings appear before them and touch Mei on the forehead. A barest of touches that Mei didn't even feel it. The woman mouthed the words, "I choose you." and disappeared.  
Mei blinked rapidly to clear her eyes from its black dots. Her vision cleared up, she stood up gracefully, dripping water. Lia, looking up from the ground, which she had been staring, also clearing her eyes from its dots, and caught sight of Mei. "..." went she, and then "..." again. Then, "HA HA HA HA HA!" Lia burst out in a round of loud laughing while holding her stomach and pointing at Mei. Mei climbed out of the pond and glared needles at Lia, "Do you find something funny?" her voice like acid. Immediately, Lia grew quiet. They both looked out at The Pond, which was quietly reflecting the full moon's soft glow from it's shimmering surface. For a while, you could hear nothing except for the silent movement of the water and the rustling of leaves created by the night wind. Finally, Lia whispered, "It's beautiful..."  
Mei nodded her head, "I know." she said, just as softly. Suddenly, Lia stood up straight, "Uh-oh. I just thought of something. What are we going to tell your mother? About where we were and why you're so wet?"  
Mei chuckled softly, "Easy, we'll just say that we went for a walk and I accidentally tripped on to a lawn whose sprinklers were on. I got soaked and we spent some time at the nearby mall bathroom, trying to dry me off."  
Lia looked at Mei, shocked, "How do you come up with these stories so fast? It's no wonder that you get A's in language arts all the time."  
Mei smirked at Lia, "Unlike somebody we know, right?"  
Lia shoved Mei in an embarrassed way, "Oh, shush up Smarty-pants. We should start walking home now. Lets go."  
Silently, Mei and Lia walked home, each lost in their own thoughts. When they got home, Mei's mom gave them a lecture, told Mei to go take a shower, and then told them to go to sleep.  
  
Marla walked to her bed, a bad feeling in her gut. Quickly, when she was sure that both teenagers where asleep, she went back to her room and started a fire. She sat on her bed waiting for the fire to fully get going. There, she sat and thought about when she first took in Mei, her foster daughter.  
  
Flashback-  
Marla was just drifting off to sleep, when she heard a banging on her door. Quickly, she got up and wrapped a shawl firmly around her shoulders and ran to the back door. She knew it was somebody that she knew, or else her spells wouldn't have let them in. When she reached the door, she was shocked to see it was Severus Snape, a good friend of hers. What even shocked her more was that he was bleeding heavily and was very disheveled, and to add to every thing, he was caring a child, one that looked no older than 1!  
Gasping, Severus handed her the baby, "Please, take care of her for the time being. They are after me. I caught them right before they could do any experiments on her. I have to leave now and go back to Hogwarts. They can't get me there. Please, take care of her. You are the most powerful witch I know. You will get into no harm. I covered my tracks. They don't know that you have her. I'll come to get her when the time is right. I'm sorry, but because of her, I cannot contact you. But, you can contact Albus. But don't do it until about a year later. By the way, her name is Mei and she's 1 years old. Got to go, goodbye..."  
With that, Severus vanished with no sound at all, leaving the child behind. Marla shocked, stood there until she came to her senses. Quickly, she bent down and picked up the child. She walked back into her house and studied the baby. She was just a little thing, her eyes closed in slumber, her chest rising and falling with each breath that she took. She was just starting to grow hair, so her head was just covered with bits of fuzz. Seeing the baby, no, Seeing Mei, start to shiver, she took her to her room and started a fire going. Right away, Mei stopped shivering.  
The next day, Marla went to the near-by orphanage and said the she had found the baby on her doorstep, in the morning. She registered her name into the files that they kept, saying that she had adopted the child and had named her Mei Akari Knight. Since then, she had kept Mei until Albus contacted her. They had talked and she had decided to keep Mei, having grown fond of the girl.  
  
-End Flashback  
  
The crackling of the fire broke Marla from her thoughts. Quickly she went to her closet, shoved the clothes aside and muttered a single word. Immediately, the illusion of the wall faded away to reveal shelves and shelves of bowls filled with mystical substances and queer objects like a big bowl filled with water that swirled with pictures that faded and reappeared and so on. Marla went to the bowl that held a strange powder. She grabbed a pinch, muttered another word which made the illusion of the wall reappear and walked back carefully into her room. Swiftly, before any of the powder fell from her fingers, she sprinkled it into the fire. Then she said, "Albus!"  
A moment later, a white head appeared in the fire. "Well, hello Marla, long time no see!" Albus Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled behind his half-moon glasses. Marla smiled back. "So," began Albus, "What can I do for you today?"  
Marla thought dryly, Count on him to lessen the tension in the room. Aloud, she said, "Albus, remember Mei. She came home today and I got a bad feeling in my gut. Does that mean that something bad is going to happen to her? And don't evade my question Albus. Because if you don't answer my now, I'm going to keep annoying you about it!"  
Albus smiled again, "Now, Marla, why would I want to evade your question? You know, you called at the right time. I was just going to send you a message."  
Marla looked at Albus, "Wait don't tell me, some more students from here has been accepted into Hogwarts. Am I right?"  
"Right you are! And know what else is very interesting? It seems like Mei has been accepted into Hogwarts as well."  
"What! You're kidding me, right? Mei's 15! She's not 11! How can she get accepted into Hogwarts?"  
"Well, it seems as if she has a high level of power. I don't know why we didn't sense it before. Ah, well. It seems like she will be a transfer student like you. The letters for the students will be arriving in a couple of minutes. Wait for them."  
"Ugg. I'm going to get a headache."  
"Well, I've got to get to bed. If I don't, I won't be able to get up tomorrow. Goodnight."  
"Goodnight."  
Marla waited for a moment and the letters came with a silent POOF. She touched the pile of mail with her wand that she had pulled out from who knows where, and mutter a couple of words, making the letters disappear and reappear in the correct mail box. With that, Marla collapsed in bed and went to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Marla woke up to the wonderful smell of fresh pancakes. Wrapping her bathrobe around her, she walked downstairs. When she walked into the kitchen, she saw Lia, Mei's best friend, setting the table. Lia, hearing the footsteps of Marla, looked up and said good morning. Marla return her polite greeting with one of her own. Sniffing the air, Marla asked Lia, "Who's cooking breakfast?"  
Lia smiled, "Mei is, Marla. I'm setting the table. When we're done, she's washing the dishes and I'm drying. She's also getting the mail and newspaper."  
Marla smiled, amused, "So you guys got everything settled for you guys. What do I get to do?"  
"Oh, We made today's schedule without anything scheduled for you. I'm sorry."  
Just then, Mei's voice yelled out, "Pancakes are ready! Get the syrup! I'm going to get the mail and the newspaper!"  
Lia and Marla smiled at each other. Still polite, Lia said to Marla, "Your seat's over there. You can sit down now."  
"Is there any special reason why you're doing all this? Remember, it's supposed to be your summer vocation."  
"You'll see." was all she got from Lia besides a mysterious smile.  
A big bang announced Mei's return. Running out of the kitchen with Lia. Mei 'good morning'ed Marla. Sitting down, she looked up at Marla and asked, "How come you're not sitting down 'kasan? It's breakfast! Eat!"  
With that Mei dug in. Apparently, she was very hungry. Amused, Marla sat down and stared on her own breakfast. When they were done, Marla sigh, "Ahh, that was good. You're getting better at your cooking Mei. Get any better and you might be better than me! Now back to business."  
"Huh? What business?" asked Mei curiously, "Today's your day off!"  
Marla smiled at Mei, "No, dear, not business business, but your business. You're obviously up to something."  
"Oh."  
Then Lia jumped in, "Uh, Marla, aren't you forgetting something?"  
Now it was Marla's turn to go, "Huh?"  
"That's right! 'kasan, today's your birthday! You get to do anything you want today! Me and Lia can take care of everything at home! So, what do you want to do?" asked Mei eagerly.  
"First, I would like to look at the mail." said Marla with dry humor. "Oh." was all that Mei said. Checking through the mail, she saw a Hogwarts letter in the jumble of mils and ads. Taking it out, thinking that the letter had accidentally gotten into her mail box, completely forgetting that, just last night, Albus had told her that Mei had gotten into Hogwarts, she was surprised to see Mei's name on it. Then remembering what Albus had told her last night, she flicked the letter to Mei. "Looks like you've got mail." she said. Curious, Mei opened the letter. She read it and smiled widely, "'kasan! It says in her that I've been accepted into a wizardry school!"  
Startled, Lia took Mei's letter from her hands, reading it, she felt her mouth drop open in astonishment. Marla, seeing Lia expression, said quietly, "I hope you won't tell anybody about this, Lia."  
Lia looked up her eyes filled up with muted laughter. "Of course I won't tell!"  
Marla, thinking that Lia was being sarcastic, again said quietly, "Lia, this isn't a joke."  
Lia finally burst out into laughter, unable to hold it in any longer, "I know that Marla. I'm a student at Hogwarts too! But instead of actually going, I got private lessons from my mom. She's a witch too, you know. I took the tests at Hogwarts. But because I had one person focusing only on me, I learned my lessons faster than the people actually at Hogwarts. So I graduated this year. A couple years earlier than I'm supposed to graduate."  
  
Astonished, Marla stared at Lia. Quickly, she shook herself out of it. "Well, I do have time to teach her myself, but she wouldn't be as safe as she would be in Hogwarts..."  
Lia looked questioningly at Marla, "What do you mean it won't be as safe as she would be in Hogwarts? What possible danger could she be in?"  
Quickly Marla told Lia of Mei's history. When Mei heard it, she looked at her mother, "'kasan, you told me how you came to me before, but you never told it to me like that before."  
"I'm sorry. But I couldn't. You knowing the story earlier than now would be very dangerous for you. But let me tell you this before we start to pack. You know how to speak fluently in Japanese. Speaking certain words, and speak it with power, you will be able to use spells in Japanese too. Use that power carefully. Now, let's pack. we came by the letters later than we should of. By the time you reach England, we will have enough time to buy your supplies, and for me to be able to get home ready for work the next day. While I'm gone, you can stay at Tom's. He owns the Leaky Cauldron. He'll take you to the station and make sure that you reach the Hogwarts Express safely. Lets go."  
Mei nodded at the logic in her plans. But then stopped, "But what about your birthday?"  
Marla smiled softly at Mei, "Oh, don't worry about that. You going to wizardry school is enough for me."  
Quickly, Lia and Marla helped Mei pack her trunk. Even though they helped, by the time they were done, it was already dinner time. Once they had dragged the trunk into Marla's room. She had already gotten the fire crackling. She went to her closet and took out a pouch full of floo powder. "Ready to go? "  
When Lia and Mei nodded, she took out a pinch of floo powder. Before she sprinkled it into the fire, she reminded Lia, who was going first along with Mei's luggage, "Remember, shout out Leaky Cauldron clearly and without any hesitation or else you might get thrown into somebody else's fireplace. Okay? Then go."  
With that Marla sprinkled in the floo powder. With out hesitating, Lia stepped in and shouted, "Leaky Cauldron!"  
Away she went. Then Marla turned to Mei. "Your turn."  
Mei nodded. Marla turn and sprinkled another pinch of floo powder in the fire. Immediately, Mei stepped into the fire and shouted, "Leaky Cauldron!"  
Finally it was Marla's turn. She quickly checked to see if all of her security spells were in place and walked into the fire after sprinkling in floo powder, and calmly said, "Leaky Cauldron." 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own this  
  
With a roar of fire around her, Mei disappeared. To reappear in the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron, along with a shower of soot and dust. Sputtering, Mei stepped out of the fireplace. Only to see Lia laughing at her. Mei glared. Lia stopped laughing, composed herself just in time when Marla stepped out of the fireplace. What amazed Mei most was that she didn't have a speck of dust on her. Calmly looking around her as if nothing unusual had happened, Marla straightened her shirt collar to see Mei and Lia looking at her in astonishment. She smiled at them, took out her wand and muttered a few words while pointing it at Mei and Lia. Like magic, all the soot and dust fell off of them. Then Mei smirked at herself, Duh, it's like magic. It is magic! Hee Hee Hee!  
When she came out of her thoughts, she was just in time to be introduced to a tall man named Tom. Politely, she shook his outstretched hand and murmured a polite greeting. Quickly, after her mother had finished visiting with Tom, he got them settled in. And he went back to his place down below to greet his customers and take their orders. When Lia and Mei finished looking around, Marla took Lia and Mei out to get Mei's school supplies and to stop by the bank. When they came out of the bank, Mei came out carrying a bag full of wizard money. First they stopped by the bookstores and purchased all of her school books. Then Marla stopped by the ice cream parlor and bought them all ice cream. Then they stopped by the pet shop and Marla bought Mei a black cat with purple eyes. Mei named her Darkness. Finally, Marla brought them to the wand shop. Marla walked calmly in along with Mei and Lia. Lia tried to walk casually where Mei, seeing how dark the shop was except for a lamp that lay on the counter in the front of the store, walked as quietly as she could. Which meant that she made no sound as she walked in. Just as she past by a patch of shadows, a soft, whispery voice emerged to form the body of a man, slightly bent over from old age. "Ahhhhh, who have you brought into my store, Marla Aline Knight? Lia Sasha Stevens?"  
Creeped out, Mei turned slowly. Her gray-blue eyes met silvery, white eyes in the gloom. Marla, talking softly, "This is my foster daughter. Her name is Mei Akari Knight."  
Mei, slightly shivering, met his gaze firmly with her own and said in a voice that could chip ice, "Pleasure meeting you."  
Her normally gray gaze turned a cold blue. Ollivander hid his surprise by turning around and walking to the counter. "And what may I do for you today? Looking for a wand perhaps?"  
Respectively, Marla bowed her head, "Yes, Ollivander. Can you provide one for her?"  
"Yes. Yes, I can." abruptly Ollivander turned his head toward Mei, "Which arm is your wand arm?"  
Mei cocked head to the side, thinking, "My left." she said. Ollivander walked backed to her and started to measure her arm and such. Turning away, He began to scan through shelves, obviously looking for something in particular. Finally, he returned to where Mei was standing, "Try this one." he said bluntly. It went like that again and again. The pile of discarded wands grew bigger and bigger. Finally, Ollivander stopped handing Mei wands and told her to wait a minute. Mei waited. As well as Lia and Marla. They waited. And waited and waited. Finally, Ollivander came back with a dusty looking box. He turned to them, gently taking the wand from its case. Softly he said, "Try this one. It is rowan wood with the hair from a unicorn's mane, a scale from a Chinese elemental dragon, a tail feather from a phoenix, a drop of water from the Eternal Spring of Life, fire from the depths of the Fire Mountain, and earth from the Garden of Eden. It's twelve inches."  
Marla gasped and well as Lia. Mei didn't hear them. All she could see was that one wand. As soon as she touched it, the glossy surface of the rowan wood shimmered. As she waved it in the air, a shower of colors drifted gently to the ground. Lia murmured, "It looks like the Northern Lights..."  
Jolted out of their wonder, Marla asked, "Ollivander, how much is it?"  
Ollivander looked at her, "Ten galleons."  
Marla paid the price and left with Lia and Mei following her. Mei with her new wand in its case clutched protectively against her chest.  
When they reached the Leaky Cauldron, Marla and Lia packed up and left. Marla having to because she had to go to work. And Lia having to because she was to be picked up by her mother tonight. After they left, Mei went to bed. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own this  
  
The next morning, when Mei woke up, she was still feeling tired. She quickly took a shower and went downstairs dressed in baggy jeans and a thin blue jacket over a light blue tang. Downstairs was already filled with a lot of people. Though more like just one big family with friends. The redheads seemed to be the family and the guy with messy black hair and the girl with the bushy brown hair seemed to be the friends. Just sparing them a merest of glances, Mei walked to the counter. Immediately, Tom appeared out of nowhere. "What would you like, Mei?"  
Mei nodded toward his carton of orange juice, "Just orange juice, please."  
Tom nodded and poured her a glass of orange juice. He then returned to the kitchen. Mei chose to sit down a couple tables away from the big family, enjoying the lively chatter they were making. She stared out into the streets of Diagon Ally, which was already bustling with people even though it was still so early in the morning. She watched the people outside walk around, sometimes pausing to look in windows, sometimes just walking briskly past, while she listened to the chatter of the redheads. Amused at herself, she thought, Huh, I don't even know a lot of people here yet, and here I am already nicknaming them! That's funny.  
Turning her head toward the redheads, she caught the messy black- haired boy staring at her. Before she turned her head away, she glared at him. Her eyes, once again changed from its blue-gray to an icy blue. Startled, the boy blinked, but Mei had already turned away. Walking to the counter, she put the empty glass on it and asked Tom how much was it. Tom looked at her as if she was crazy, "Mei, your mother has already paid all of your bills. You get to stay here until tomorrow. Those people over there," he paused to point out the redheads, "Are going to be your guides to the station."  
Again, Mei turned her head to stare at the redheads. Tom grabbed her hand before she could protest and pulled her over to the table they were sitting at all the while saying, "Here, let me introduce you to them and their friends."  
Tom went over and began to talk to the oldest looking redhead. He nodded at Tom and cleared his throat loudly. All conversation at the table stopped. Mei couldn't stop herself before thinking, Just like well trained dogs. Appalled at her own thoughts, she turned back to the talking of the oldest redhead.  
"--and this young lady here is going with us to the Hogwarts Express and is going to be year-mates with Ron, Harry, and Hermione. So welcome her okay?"  
The oldest redhead turned to her and asked, "Young lady, what's your name?"  
Nearly blanching with the referral that she was a young lady, Mei mumbled out, "Mei Knight."  
The oldest redhead not hearing her, thought that she was shy. So he said, "Well, we can always tell you our names first. Ron, you first."  
"Hi, my names Ron." Ron said shortly. Mei nodded her head coolly to Ron. Then Harry went, "I'm Ron's friend, Harry Potter."  
The Weasley's watched Mei, expecting to see her expression change from that emotionless mask to awe or something. But they were disappointed. Next came Hermione. "Hi, my name is Hermione Granger. I'm a mudblood. Again, they looked at Mei to see if her expression had changed. Again they were disappointed but not as much because Mei replied, "I didn't know that mud could get into your blood."  
The Weasley's looked at Mei in shock. They all thought, how could she not know what a mudblood was? Is she just being sarcastic? But they tossed their thoughts aside as Fred and George started to introduce themselves. "Hi, my name's Fred!"  
"And mine's George!" added George. Simultaneously, they added, "We're twins!"  
During Fred's and George's introduction, Mei had grown pale. Her ice blue eyes turned into a dark blue. When they ended, Mei stared again at them, blinking several times. Finally, she said, in a strangled voice, while raising a trembling hand to point at them, "You...you two, stay away from me. Don't ever talk to me."  
Then she turned to a shocked looking Tom and said, "I'm going out."  
With that, Mei turned around and walked steadily toward the door, and left. The Weasley's, Harry, Hermione, and Tom were left speechless.  
  
Once outside, Mei lost her steady front and started to run. She ran and ran and ran. All around her, people gave her weird looks as she past them by. Mei, of course wasn't running at her full speed. If Lia saw her now, she would have yelled out a question on why she was jogging if she really wanted to run. Mei smiled through her tears at that. So involved with her thoughts, she did not see a blond boy walk out onto the middle of the road. Though even if she wasn't involved in her thoughts, she still wouldn't be able to see the boy because her sight was so blurred through her tears.  
Draco turned his head from where he was talking to somebody just in time to see a girl clad in blue hurtle toward him at a fast pace. As he tried to move out of the way, the girl had already reached him. WHAM! Draco toppled over from all the weight the girl had met him with. As he went down, he felt something wet seep through his black shirt. He sat up looking for the source of the wetness. Mei reached his surprised eyes.  
Mei, still obvious to the boy that she had collided with, was still crying from painful memories that crowded her mind since her encounter with the Weasley twins. Suddenly, hands gripped her shoulders and shifted her backwards. Startled out of her reverie, she looked up, blinking away her tears to see more clearly. Her now dark blue eyes met with a pair of silver eyes.  
Draco looked down, startled by the sight that had met his eyes. The girl sitting on his lap was a mess. He gripped her shoulders and shifted her backwards to get a better look at her. The girl had obviously not noticed the fact that she was sitting on his lap. The girl looked up at him as she was shifted backwards. Her startled eyes met his curious silver ones.  
Mei stared at the boy in front of her. The thought of why he was looking at her kept running around in her head. So confused with her memories and the present, it took her a while to sort out her bearings. When she finally did sort out her mind, the boy gave a loud 'ahem.' Startled, Mei blinked. And blinked again. Suddenly, she blushed a light pink, jumping up from the boy's lap, a very embarrassed Mei mumbled out, "I'm sorry." and dashed off.  
Amused, Draco watched the mystery girl disappear into the distance. Thinking to himself, Hmm, I wonder who that was, I never seen her before. Shaking his head to clear his mind, he got up from where her had been sitting and walked off to buy his books. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I don't own this  
  
Mei slowed down as she neared the Leaky Cauldron. Refreshed from her run around the entire Diagon Alley, her eyes had lost their red look from crying and she had regained her composure. Calmly, she walked into the Leaky Cauldron and went upstairs to wash her face from its sticky tears. Done she walked back downstairs and went out once again to explore the Alley more thoroughly.  
Stepping out to the bright sunlight, Mei shielded her eyes and looked around to decide which direction she should head toward first. Looking both ways, Mei decided that the direction that held the most bookstores looked the most promising. Nodding her head decisively, she headed toward Flourish and Blotts. Walking in, she couldn't hide her astonishing gaze even though she had already been in there once. Seeing no need to hurry, Mei took her time exploring the shelves of the store.  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked into Flourish and Blotts to get their school books. Rounding the corner of a bookshelf, they where surprised to see Mei there. Even though they did not know her name yet, they walked towards her, none the less. Mei, appeared to be completely absorbed in the book that she was holding in her hands. It had a thick black cover. The pages were a vanilla color as most books were from the wizardry world and print was bold black. Hermione, curious about what the book Mei was reading, looked over her shoulder. Mei, seeming to finally come out of her trance, looked up. Seeing Hermione looking over shoulder, she snapped the book shut and walked away after glaring at her.  
Hermione, disgruntled from the glare, said haughtily, "I don't get her problem. All I did was look over her should to see what book she was reading. She had no right to snap it shut like that. Especially since it's not hers, officially."  
Harry and Ron exchanged knowing glances. Not wanting Hermione to snap at them too, Harry quickly said, "I don't get her either. Especially during breakfast. Why did she say those things to Fred and George?"  
Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, both had on puzzled expressions, similar to his. Suddenly, remembering their reason of being there, they hurried to buy their books and get a early nights rest. For tomorrow was the day they left for Hogwarts. 


	6. Author's Note

Dear my beloved readers,

I regret to inform you that I have decided to discontinue this fic. I have lost interest and cannot find anything to spark my interest again to continue. I give you my sincere apologies. Please feel free to check out some of my other fics. But, if you are only looking for HP fics, I do not currently have any at the moment posted up. I would be more than happy to receive your feedback on any one of my writings.

Sincerely,

Ranchan-akari


End file.
